Glory and Gore
Glory and Gore es una canción de la cantante neozelandesa, Lorde. Escrita por ella misma junto a Joel Little, quien la produjo, pertenece al primer álbum de la cantante titulado Pure Heroine, y el 11 de marzo de 2014 fue lanzado como el tercer sencillo lanzado a los Estados Unidos. En la lista de popularidad de Estados Unidos, Billboard Hot 100, Glory and Gore alcanzó el puesto #68, superando a Tennis Court, pero no logró ni siquiera acercarse a Team y Royals, que alcazaron el #6 y #1, respectivamente. Composición y producción La letra fue escrita por Lorde junto a Joel Little, y habla sobre que Lorde es una gladiadora. Con "La gloria y el gore van de la mano" se refiere a que se necesita dañarse para tener gloria, también que muchas personas comienzan con buenas intenciones y éstas son dañadas. También usa metaforas para referirse que ella no tiene miedo de mostrar su talento al mundo, tal como los boxeadores profesionales y los gladiadores. Al igual que las demás canciones de Pure Heroine fue grabado en Golden Age Studios y tiene un ritmo influenciado por hip-hop. Letra Letra original= There's a humming in the restless summer air And we're slipping off the course that we prepared But in all chaos there is calculation Dropping glasses just to hear them break You've been drinking like the world was gonna end (it didn't) Took a shiner from the fist of your best friend (go figure) It's clear that someone's gotta go We mean it, but I promise we're not mean And the cry goes out They lose their minds for us And how it plays out Now we're in the ring And we're coming for blood You can try and take us But we're the gladiators Everyone's a rager But secretly they're saviors Glory and gore go hand and hand That's why we're making headlines You can try and take us But victory's contagious Delicate in every way but one (the swordplay) God knows we like archaic kinds of fun (the old way) Chance is the only game I play with, baby We let our battle choose us And the cry goes out They lose their minds for us And how it plays out Now we're in the ring And we're coming for blood You can try and take us But we're the gladiators Everyone's a rager But secretly they're saviors Glory and gore go hand and hand That's why we're making headlines You can try and take us But victory's contagious No one 'round here's good at keeping their eyes closed The sun's starting to light up when we're walking home Tired little laughs, gold-lie promises We'll always win at this I don't ever think about death It's alright if you do, it's fine We gladiate but I guess we're really fighting ourselves Roughing up our minds so we're ready when the killtime comes Wide awake in bed, words in my brain: Secretly you love this, do you even wanna go free? Let me in the ring, I'll show you what that big word means You can try and take us But we're the gladiators Everyone's a rager But secretly they're saviors Glory and gore go hand and hand That's why we're making headlines You can try and take us But victory's contagious |-|Letra traducida= Hay un zumbido en el inquieto aire veraniego Y nos estamos desviando del rumbo que preparamos Pero en todo caos hay un cálculo Dejaste caer tus anteojos sólo para oírlos romperse Estuviste bebiendo como si el mundo fuera a acabarse (no lo hizo) Te llevaste el ojo morado por el puño de tu mejor amigo (¡imagínate!) Es claro que alguien tiene que irse Lo decimos en serio, pero te prometo que no seremos malos Y comienzan los gritos Ellos enloquecen por nosotros Y por como esto se desarrolla Ahora estamos en el ring Y venimos por la sangre Puedes tratar de detenernos Pero nosotros somos gladiadores Todo el mundo está furioso Pero secretamente son salvadores La gloria y la sangre van de la mano Es por eso que estamos en los titulares Puedes tratar de detenernos Pero la victoria es contagiosa Delicados en todos los sentidos, menos en uno (el manejo de la espada) Dios sabe que nos gustan las formas arcaicas de diversión (las viejas formas) El azar es el único juego que juego, cariño Dejamos que nuestra batalla nos elija Y comienzan los gritos Ellos enloquecen por nosotros Y por como esto se desarrolla Ahora estamos en el ring Y venimos por la sangre Puedes tratar de detenernos Pero nosotros somos gladiadores Todo el mundo está furioso Pero secretamente son salvadores La gloria y la sangre van de la mano Es por eso que estamos en los titulares Puedes tratar de detenernos Pero la victoria es contagiosa Nadie aquí es bueno para mantener los ojos cerrados El sol comienza a iluminar cuando nos vamos a casa Risitas fatigadas, promesas falsas de oro Siempre ganamos en esto Ni siquiera pienso en la muerte Está bien si tú lo haces, está bien Luchamos como gladiadores pero supongo que, en realidad, estamos peleando contra nosotros mismos Maltratando nuestras mentes, así estamos listos cuando llegue el momento de matar Bien despierta en la cama, palabras en mi cabeza: Secretamente amas esto ¿aún quieres ser libre? Déjame en el ring, te mostraré lo que significa esa gran palabra Puedes tratar de detenernos Pero nosotros somos gladiadores Todo el mundo está furioso Pero secretamente son salvadores La gloria y la sangre van de la mano Es por eso que estamos en los titulares Puedes tratar de detenernos Pero la victoria es contagiosa Notas *Letra traducida desde Songstraducidas. Véase también Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Sencillos Categoría:Pure Heroine